La elección de Ranma
by ElvisF231
Summary: Dos meses pasaron desde aquella batalla contra Saffron, Ranma quien ya tomo su elección, de quien seria su prometida oficial, va de Lugar en Lugar aclarando todo a sus prometidas, tendrá que hacerle frente también a una Akane furiosa y Celosa porque esta lo descubre creyendo hacer algo infiel... ¿Como terminara todo esto? ¿Ranma declarará su amor? descúbranlo ustedes mismos. :)
1. Chapter 1

La elección de Ranma

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia creada por mi sí :p

Capitulo 1: Aclarando todo.

Eran las 7:50 P.M de la Noche del 30 de Diciembre del 1989 en Japón, Tokio, Nerima. La gente estaba en sus casas, tomando chocolate caliente y disfrutando de la compañía de uno con otro, viendo T.V o ya sea conversando, a fuera, una noche muy tranquila para ser Sábado, además de que estaba Nevando. Ya que en el Barrio de Nerima habitan estos seres que no debiesen de existir… estos seres que podían enfrentarse a Jefes de una tribu de híbridos entre Humano-Aves; Sí, así como escuchan… pero no era un Jefe común y ordinario que podría mandar a sus súbditos a atacar, sino un Mismísimo Dios… el Dios Fénix Saffron, pero esto no queda aquí… también se hicieron frente contra el heredero de la Dinastía Musk, el príncipe Herb, en el cual, al final este ha reconocido que su oponente el que lo venció, Saotome Ranma era un contrincante admirable, noble y sobretodo honorable, se podría decir que entre ellos dos hay una amistad. Pero esto no se queda así… no podemos dejar a nuestras queridas amigas de la tribu Joketsuzoku olvidadas, mejor conocidas como la tribu de las Amazonas Chinas, fuertes y honradas mujeres que hacen todo lo mejor por su tribu, una de las Jefas de la tribu, Cologne ha estado viviendo en este distrito de Nerima por los dos últimos años dándole un ojo a su Honorable Bis nieta si podía conseguir lo que ella tenía que hacer, hacer que el Chico de la Trenza se enamorara de ella para así poder volver a su País de Origen para hacerle reconocer a todo el pueblerino que, al fin, el guerrero que venció a Saffron, al príncipe Herb, a distintos de enemigos – rivales que han demostrado ser grandes combatientes, estaría conviviendo con ellos siendo un hombre de la misma Tribu, aportando honorables bebes que serían la generación de oro para el momento, aunque lamentablemente ella sabía que no podría ser posible, ya que nuestro Protagonista, después de estos últimos 2 meses después de haber vuelto de China, del combate contra Saffron, este mismo le ha contado a Cologne, que por favor se fuera de vuelta a China, que digiera que él, después de la magnífica batalla que había dado nuestro Protagonista, pero no solo el, si no todos los que lo ayudaron, digiera que el Saotome Ranma, debido a los poderosos ataques de Saffron, había perdido la vida después de salvar a la mujer que ama.

~FlashBack~

-3:50 P.M- Restaurante: Nekohanten

Ahí estaba el, frente a ella, Cologne… una momia en carne y hues… eemmmh… una mujer respetuosa según él, una de sus mejores maestras en lo que viene a ser el Combate al estilo libre. El, aunque no lo admitiera, sentía mucha preocupación con lo que vaya a pasar después de esta charla… y a lo mejor se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Es muy obvio la respuesta… estar ahí durante 2 años o un poco más sabiendo que él no ama a su bis nieta aunque si podría decir que hubo un tiempo donde ella había conseguido lograr enamorar a nuestro Chico de la Trenza( a ver, chicos/chicas, en esta parte me refiero cuando Shampoo, al creer que Ranma era la chica pelirroja, ya que ella desconocía un poco de las Posas de Jusenkyo, creyó que su hombre muy fuerte que había logrado conseguirla vencido con una patada, era mujer… al final cuando se va, se le puede ver a Ranma desanimado, tal vez este si pensó en darle una oportunidad a Shampoo… claro, solo en este fic, ya que así lo dejare jaja :p). La preocupación de Ranma era como lo iba a tomar ella y su Bis nieta, pero no… no solamente ellas dos, si no toda la tribu de las Amazonas, ya que ha sido un tiempo largo, en el cual al menos según ellas, pudieron haber tenido intimidad, haber dejado a pequeños guerreros amazónicos que llenaran de Honra a su Tribu.

-Ranma-: "Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escuchar lo que tengo que decir, Cologne"

-Cologne-: "Oh, no hay de qué, Ranma, a que se debe esto?- *Espero que esto termine pronto, se para que él ha venido* - "De que quieres hablar?"

-Ranma-: "Yo sé que tu sabes porque quiero hablar contigo y mas aun en privado, Cologne… sabes muy bien que en estos años que hemos convivido, entrenando, luchando y demás, pero… Hay algo que no pudiste o mejor dicho algo que no pudieron... que fue en convencerme o mejor dicho, haber tratado de hacer que yo me enamorase de Shampoo y así haberme ido con ella a China a vivir en su tribu. - *Vaya, esto es más complicado de lo que imagine* - "Yo por eso vengo a decirte, que rompo esta especie de 'compromiso' con Shampoo, sabes muy bien que yo amo a Akane, y no solo eso, también vengo para decirte algo por que se que se te complicara al llegar de nuevo a China sin mi, quiero que mientas, de que yo, Saotome Ranma, después de haber tenido esa feroz batalla contra Saffron, morí a los minutos después, la causa, simple: el dolor y la agonía combinado con que me desangraba, fue la causa de mi muerte, no pude resistir mucho más, Saffron fue un enemigo muy fuerte y casi no pude sobrevivir para estar contándote esto."

-Cologne-: "Ranma, si, desde un principio sabia de que iba a ser esta conversación, de lo que me pedirías, debo decir, que para mí es muy duro dejarte ir, pero bueno… No todo sale como lo esperado, yo entiendo que no ames a mi bis nieta, yo originalmente iba a decirle a la misma que nos íbamos a ir de vuelta a China, claro… más tarde también se lo contaría a Mousse. Y en lo de fingir tu muerte, sabes que no me gusta mucho mentir con mi tribu, con mi gente, con las otras Jefas de la tribu, pero, hare lo posible para que sea creíble esa mentira de tu muerte." - *Díos… a pesar de que tengo tantos años de experiencia, tantos años de haber convivido con gente, sin dudamente, Saotome Ranma, eres uno de los mas amables y honorables que he conocido* - "Ranma, gracias por haber estado ahí para mi Bis nieta, no solo para ella, también a mí porque me has ayudado sin pensarlo en muchas ocasiones ya sea salvando a mi bis nieta, dándome una mano con el restaurante y darle su merecido a Happosai por haberse robado tantas cosas de la Tribu de las Mujeres Amazonas(Emmm, no recuerdo si Ranma en realidad hizo esas cosas, pero bueno… hagamos a este Ranma amigable y que ayuda a quien lo necesite :p) – después de una larga charla, se escuchaba a Shampoo llamando a su Bis abuela para que la ayudase con el Restaurante porque desde arriba se escuchaba demasiada gente pidiendo comida ya sea para llevar o para comer aquí en el restaurante – "Bueno Ranma, supongo que esto es todo, gracias por todo. También quiero decirte, que nos iremos de Japón después del 1 de Enero, Kasumi nos ha invitado a su fiesta de Fin de año de los Tendo-Saotome, sin duda no quiero irme sin ir a esa fiesta primero jaja, en fin, ha sido un honor conversar contigo, Ranma, Adiós."

En este momento se ve a Cologne y Ranma bajar del segundo piso, la amazona al verlo iba a lanzarse contra el chico de la trenza para darle un abrazo amazónico que según él, eran muy melosos, pero Cologne la detuvo y le dijo que dejara en paz a Ranma que tiene cosas urgentes que hacer, y que hablaría con ella de un tema delicado después de cerrar el restaurante.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 de Diciembre del 1989, 6:50 P.M

-?-: " Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí pequeño Ranma, estuviste casi 3 horas en el Nekohanten… esto será divertido jaja"

~~~END of the FlashBack~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:30 P.M 30/12/89

-Okonomiyaki Ucchan's Restaurant-

A estas horas de la noche, se encontraba el Chico de la trenza, afuera del Restaurant, de su mejor amiga, que para él la veía como una hermana, Kuonji Ukyo, o como él prefiere llamarla "Ucc-chan" una adolecente de cabello castaño con unos hermosos ojos de color azul cobalto de 18 años de edad, se encontraba acomodando las ultimas sillas de tu negocio para irse a descansar de un día largo de trabajo, en este momento, nuestro querido Chico de la Trenza abre la puerta del restaurante, en lo cual la voz de su mejor amiga le dice pensando que era un cliente "Lo siento, hemos cerra… ¡Ran-chan! Que alegría verte, pasa, en unos momentos te preparo unos Okonomiyakis de Camarón, tus favoritos." En este instante tomo valor y le digo lo que en realidad vine a decirle.

-Ranma-: "Hola Ucc-chan, em, lo siento, U-chan, no vengo a por eso, vengo a hablar sobre un tema importante contigo"

En estos momentos, la imaginación de Ukyo volaba por las nubes, imaginando que al fin, el día en el que él le diría que la ama a ella y solamente ella habría llegado… pero lamentablemente eso era algo que no iba a pasar.

-Ukyo-: "Oh Ran-chan, que es de lo que quieres hablar conmigo?" – dijo sonrojándose, pero ella, al ver su rostro, tan serio y sin expresión alguna que le indique de que el viene a hablar lo que ella piensa, sabe que esto va mal.

-Ranma-: "Ukyo, hace 2 meses que paso lo de la boda fallida, desde esos dos meses, estuve reflexionando sobre… que hacer con el tema de las múltiples prometidas, a lo cual me llevo a tomar mi elección." - *Uff, espero que se lo tome bien, no la quiero ver llorar/triste, me rompería el corazón, aunque todo esto es culpa de él imbécil de mi padre, porque tuvo que irse de ese modo cuando éramos niños? Pudiste haber sido mi novia y capaz que esposa en estos momentos* - "Esto es muy duro para mí, ya que, mi elección obviamente no fuiste tú, yo solo te veo como una mejor amiga, no… más que eso, una hermana, siempre estuviste ahí para mí para lo que fuera, lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como tu quisiste, perdona."

En estos momentos Ukyo estaba devastada, pero ella ya lo sabía, desde que el eterno chico perdido Ryoga le dijo que el mismo Ranma en china, dijo a los cuatro vientos que amaba a su querida Tendo Akane, aunque el tonto después lo negó. Ella no creía en eso, por eso fue que ella fue a la boda a impedirla, pensando que Ranma lo estaban obligando a casarse, después de todo ella era una de sus prometidas, no podía dejar que se fuera a casar así de fácil sin que él le digiera que no la amaba.

-Ukyo-: "Sabes? Te entiendo, Ranma, se que no me amas, yo llegue muy tarde a tu vida, ya ella te había conquistado, he visto como la miras a ella en la escuela o cuando venias a comer aquí con ella, me da gusto que seas feliz" – Se le notaba a plena vista los ojos húmedos a Ukyo, su voz toda quebradiza alertaba que estaba a punto de entrar en llanto, quería llorar, tantos años que estuvo ahí intentando conquistar al que debió ser su Prometido/Novio y Esposo, quería golpearlo con su espátula gigante hasta el cansancio y gritarle de porque tuvo que irse así, dejarla de niña, pero claro él no era el culpable de su marcha, si no el de su "querido y honorable" padre Genma. – "Yo… yo quisiera pedirte un último favor, Ranma."

-Ranma-: "Claro Ukyo, lo que sea puedes pedirme, que necesitas? Necesitas ayuda mañana con tu Restaurante? Si es así, dime para levantarme mañana temprano y venir en mi forma femenina a ayudarte junto con Konatsu."

Konatsu estaba arriba, escuchando todo, estaba triste ya que su hermosa Ukyo, estaba con el corazón roto de que ella no podrá amar más a Ranma ya que este no la eligió a ella como prometida oficial, por otro lado se sentía feliz ya que él podría ser más que su amigo, con el paso del tiempo podría el ser su Novio. Konatsu sabía que nuestra Ukyo sentía algo por él, sabía que ella lo miraba de una forma a la cual miraba a Ranma de vez en cuando, una mirada que le decía que por favor estuviese con ella por el resto de la eternidad y que no se alejara de ella, es por esa razón que él nunca se apartó del restaurante, siempre se decía a si mismo que lo que le dijo Ranma-kun llegaría algún día y que a partir de ese día su vida y la de Ukyo cambiaria para siempre.

-Ukyo-: "Ranma, lo que te quiero pedir es… un Beso, por todo lo que he pasado tratando de conquistarte, por todo lo que he aguantado para que me digieras que me amabas, aunque no haya sido así, es lo único que te pido y podrás irte" – Ukyo empieza a Sonrojarse, Ranma al escuchar el 'favor' que ella le decía, se sonrojo hasta no más poder, en si él no quería hacerlo, ya que eso la lastimaría más, además de que el solo besaría a una única mujer en su vida y esa mujer es Akane, su querida marimacho, pero al final lo hizo, porque ella lo merece por tantos años de estar ahí tratándolo de enamorar, dándose esperanzas de que él lo iba a elegir a ella.

-Ranma- "E-Entendido, Ukyo."

Ranma a pasos torpes y lentos se acerca a Ukyo, ella cierra sus ojos, en estos momentos cuando ella los cerró, Ranma se quedó viéndola unos 10 segundos admirando su belleza, aunque para él no se compara en nada a la de su marimacho, él pudo jurar sentir un golpe de "mazo", tal vez porque de tantos golpes que le daba Akane, ya es normal que cuando él pensaba o decía algo que tenía que ver con otra chica, está por los celos le daba con su confiable mazo. Ranma luego de verla los 10 segundos, junto sus labios con los de Ukyo, el sintió muchas cosas, sintió algo moverse dentro de su estomagó, acaso son las mariposas que uno siente cuando se está enamorado de alguien? No, no era eso, solo era que ya era hora de cenar, tenía hambre como de costumbre, pero eso si… le gusto ese beso, luego de haber pasado 10 segundos, el chico de la trenza se separa del beso ya que escucho un ruido, como si alguien hubiese tomado una foto, miro a todos lados pero no vio nada, tenía que irse pronto de ahí, Akane podría estar buscándolo y él no quería que lo encontrara con ella en esa situación, así que le dijo a su amiga de la infancia, que se retiraba de vuelta al dojo tendo a cenar, que la pasara bien y que no se sintiera triste, que algún día ella encontrara el amor verdadero, uno que si le corresponda, al salir del restaurante, Ranma se encuentra con Konatsu que al verlo le dice:

-Konatsu-: "Hola Ranma-kun, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Ukyo-san, espero que la chica Tendo y tu estén felices" lo dijo con una sonrisa que al chico de la trenza ver supo de que venía esa sonrisa.

-Ranma-: "De nada, Konatsu-kun, cuídala mucho por favor, nunca te apartes de ella, yo se que ella siente algo por ti, espero que sepas tratarla y ayudarla en su restaurante, les deseo lo mejor, adiós." Dijo el chico de la trenza feliz y con una sonrisa que demostraba felicidad pura de que para su amigo Konatsu y su querida amiga de la infancia Ukyo les esperaba un camino largo para reconocer sus sentimientos y demostrar que están hecho el uno para el otro.

-?-: "Jajaja Ranma-kun esta foto valdrá oro puro, cuando se la enseñe a Akane esta estallara de ira y celos jaja, quisiera ver tu reacción así que mejor me doy prisa ya que la cena estará lista en unos momentos." Decía la persona misteriosa, aunque seguro ya se pueden dar imaginación de quien será.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:40 P.M 30/12/89

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que le contó a Ukyo de que no podría corresponder a su amor, el beso que le pidió ella por tantos años intentando en que el la amara, y la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Konatsu, el decidió ir a pasos lentos al Dojo Tendo, sin duda no quería llegar tan rápido, ya que el imaginaba lo que iba a suceder lo que iba a pasar, una furiosa y celosa Akane preguntándole donde estaba a estas horas y porque se había desaparecido desde la tarde, Soun llorando y diciéndole que es un infiel, que debería estar con Akane y no con ninguna otra, el cerebro de panda de su padre gritándole de que es un deshonorable hijo de porque tiene que hacerle estos malos momentos a Akane, solo su madre y Kasumi sabían lo que el fue a hacer en toda esa tarde, hablar con las Amazonas Cologne y Shampoo(aunque este prefirió hablar con Cologne), Ukyo y Kodachi de que la única mujer que ama es a Akane, lamentablemente por la charla que tuvo con Cologne, no pudo tener tiempo para ir a hablar con Kodachi, que para el iba a ser una tediosa y odioso tema, ya que ella no lo iba a aceptar tan fácil, seguro el tendría que ir corriendo al dojo a proteger a su marimacho de los ataques de Kodachi, además de que Kuno estaría ahí atacándolo a él para que dejase libre de su magia y hechizos a su diosa la chica de la trenza y a Tendo Akane.

Mientras caminaba, su estomago hizo señal de que se apurase, ya que su padre podía dejarle sin su porción de comida, además, de que hizo una mejor vista hacia su alrededor y recordó que hoy por la TV en la mañana anunciaron de que se esperaba que nevara, así como lo recordó, pudo ver que si, estaba nevando, no tanto pero si lo mucho como para que le haga saber que si se queda mucho tiempo afuera, empezara a tener frio, así que empezó a correr para llegar a tiempo a la cena, hasta que… "¡RANMA PREPARATE A MORIR!" – "Lo que faltaba… bueno, que bueno que se ha aparecido, así tendré tiempo para hablar con el, pero debo darme prisa antes de que empiece a nevar fuerte"

-Ryoga-: "Como te has atrevido Ranma… COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ENGAÑAR A AKANE BESANDO A UKYO!" – Ryoga, estaba demasiado molesto, lo cual empieza a atacar a Ranma con sus puños y unas cuantas patadas, la cual Ranma las esquiva fácilmente, esto hace enfurecer más al Eterno chico perdido – "¡Ahg, Respondeme! Porque besaste a Ukyo?" finalizaba esto dándole un golpe el que si logro atinar a Ranma.

-Ranma-: " ¡Yo no la bese porque quise! Ella me lo pidió, le dije que yo no la amo a ella, y que a la quien amo es Akane, la única a la que amo, lo deje en claro con ella que solo la veo como mi mejor amiga – hermana, luego de eso ella me pidió que la besara, por tantos años que estuvo en Nerima tratando de Enamorarme, yo acepte, solo fue un beso y ya, no es para molestarse tanto." Finalizaba Ranma, dándole unos cuantos golpes que el pobre de Ryoga no podía esquivar, debido que a la última batalla contra Saffron, lo hizo más fuerte y rápido que antes, esto hizo que el joven de la bandana amarilla callera de rodillas, escupiendo algo de sangre y recuperándose de los dolorosos golpes que le atino Ranma, pero en ese momento, el detecto que el ki de su "Eterno rival" se había esfumado, levanto la mirada y lo vio entre la nieve que cae por ser temporada de invierno, su mano, él acepto su ayuda de levantarse y lo miro serio a la cara, el azabache empezó a hablar con el – "Ryoga, yo sé a ti te gusta Akane, de verdad lo siento que hayas visto ese Beso y pensaras otra cosa, pero tienes que entender que yo amo a Akane y no dejare que tu intentes tener una relación con ella a menos de que sea una relación solo de amistad, la amo con todo mi ser, para mi ella es lo único que tengo en esta vida además de mi madre, además tu ya tienes noviecita y su nombre es Akari, así que no dejare que lastimes sus sentimientos, ya que ella se ha vuelto una amiga mía muy cercana, me cae muy bien y siempre me cuenta que le diga de lo que más te gusta hacer." Finalizo Ranma con una sonrisa, demostrando pureza y amabilidad, Ryoga al escuchar eso que le contaba Akari, de que le digiera al Azabache que cosas que hace Ryoga son sus favoritas se sonrojo y empezó a hacer agujeros en la pared más cercana, cosa que le hizo sacar una carcajada a Ranma.

-Ryoga-: "B-b-bueno, si, a ella yo la amo, Akane-san es mi es mi mejor amiga y fue mi primer amor, tal vez no me correspondió y nunca lo hará porque sé que ella te ama, siempre me contaba que te amaba mas que nada en el mundo cuando estaba en su habitación transformado en P-chan, igual modo iré estos días a ver a Ukyo, a preguntarle si es cierto lo que me contaste de ese beso, y si no lo es prepárate porque te dejare herido en el hospital más cercano." Dijo con una Sonrisa mientras tenía el ceño fruncido, hizo señas con su mano al azabache de que se dieran la mano en son de paz y este le acepto, le dijo que se cuidase y que fuera con cuidado porque en poco tiempo nevaría, el azabache se quedó viendo a su amigo y eterno rival de la infancia recorrer su camino, lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que iba por el camino correcto para ir a la granja donde se encuentra su prometida Akari, pensó que podría ser el clima afecto su sentido de orientación pero lo descarto y se echó a reír creyendo que su amigo-rival se había curado al fin de su mal orientación, dio media vuelta y se puso de tejados a tejados hacia el dojo Tendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:00 P.M 30/12/89

Eran ya las ocho de la noche, Ranma se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la entrada de la casa de los Tendos, cuando la abrió, entro de una quitándose sus zapatillas chinas, y cuando cerro la puerta y se dio vuelta, estaban esperándolo todos con una cara de enojados, incluso Kasumi parecía enojada según él, su madre tenía su katana desvainada, Nabiki mostraba una sonrisa que el ya conocía, esa sonrisa… de que ella le dijo a todos lo que usualmente puede hacer haciendo que todos se molesten, Akane aunque trataba de no parecer molesta, su aura de batalla era visible, no tan grande pero si lo bastante como para intimidar a nuestro chico de la trenza, su padre y el señor Tendo estaban furiosos, el maestro Happosai estaba de viaje y llegaría mañana para el Año nuevo, llego el momento para Ranma, era Hablar o quedarse callado, o salir huyendo para que su madre no lo cortara a la mitad con su filosa katana por alguna razón que el habrá hecho, así que tomo valor y le pregunto a todos:

-Ranma: "Oh, hola familia, cómo están? Lo siento por haber desaparecido desde esta Tarde y haber llegado a estas horas de la noche, estaba con unos amigos divirtiéndome en los juegos de vide" – No pudo terminar de hablar por la cachetada que le dio Akane, Ranma sintió mucha fuerza en su cara, sintió como si el tiempo se había detenido, y el… el sintió que la fuerza que aplico Akane para esa cachetada no era como las de común y corriente, podía transmitir ira, decepción, llanto, desconfianza, y muchas cosas más, Ranma iba a preguntarle de la manera más "pacifica" de decirle a Akane que por que la cachetada, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, ella, su marimacho con una voz toda quebrada al borde del llanto, de las lágrimas le dijo al azabache – "Así que para esto te fuiste desde esta tarde, no? A pasarla bien con Shampoo en su restaurante teniendo SEXO con ELLA? ¡Y POR MAS DE 3 HORAS! – Dijo Akane ya con lágrimas en su rostro, en si, el Azabache se sintió fatal verla llorar, pero… ¿¡Como supo ella que estuvo en el Nekohanten por más de 3 horas!? Penso que pudo haber sido su madre o Kasumi la que le dijo que fue al Nekohanten, pero no… ellas no sabían por cuanto tiempo iba a tardar el en aclararle a Cologne y Shampoo sobre el tema delicado que le iba a hablar, en este momento preciso ella volvió a darle otra cachetada con la misma fuerza y que emitía sus sentimientos en ella ya mencionados mientras decía otra vez

-Akane-: "Y fue tan poco para ti tener SEXO con ella que fuiste con Ukyo a besuquearla, ¿¡COMO PUDISTES!? Eres un infiel, imbécil, anormal, travesti, pervertido, idiota." – Finalizo dándole con su mazo 2.0 mejorado, este era mucho más grande de lo normal y de color Negro con líneas Rojas, lo cual hizo que el azabache estampara el rostro con la suela del piso de la casa, con la poca energía que tenía después de ese golpe que le dio su querida marimacho, levanto la mirada y vio como ella se dirige hacia el comedor, él se levanta a duras, con algo de sangre recorriendo por su cabeza por el golpe del mazo que le dio y pudo decirle unas cuantas cosas que la puso más furiosa aun

-Ranma-: "¿Quién te dijo que estuve en el Nekohanten? Y por 3 horas? Además, de que nunca tendría SEXO con ella, ¿porque crees que yo sería un chico infiel? Lo del beso con Ukyo hay una explicación lógica, nunca la besaría a ella porque yo quisier" – es interrumpido por su linda prometida – "COMO? QUE TU NO TENDRIAS SEXO CON ELLA? Já, Ranma a mí no me puedes mentir, eres un maldito infiel, mujeriego. Explicación del beso con Ukyo? JAJA, oh si, un beso tiene explicación que divertido, eres un IDIOTA!" – Termino de finalizar ella, sus ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas, el con cada palabra que escuchaba de ella insultándolo le dolía, el sabia porque ella era así con él desde hace 2 meses… desde su boda fallida, el sabía que ella si se QUERIA casar con él, pero yo no… Yo no quería casarme todavía, soy muy joven para casarme, ni siquiera hemos terminado los estudios aun, ni si quiera estamos en la Universidad aun, recuerdo ese día como la palma de mi mano, el cerebro de panda y el señor Soun me noquearon desprevenido, me vistieron a la fuerza y me llevaron al dojo vestido para la boda, yo estaba furioso cuando desperté, fui a hablar con Akane para decirle que yo no me casaría todavía, pero ahí la vi a ella… vestida en su hermoso traje de bodas color blanco pastel, se veía tan hermosa… tenia pintado los labios, casi nunca la veo con sus labios pintados, me aguante las ganas de hacer algo que quise hacer mucho tiempo, besarla, probar sus suaves labios, tocarla, hacerla mía, hacer infinidades de cosas con ella que jóvenes enamorados hacen hoy en día, así que por unos instantes olvide mi enojo, y me dije a mi mismo que me casaría con ella, sin importar nada… o hasta eso creía, cuando vi aquel barril que contenía el agua del estanque del Hombre Ahogado, ese barril podría hacerme un hombre completo, un hombre completo para Akane… pero paso lo peor, el viejo de mierda de Happosai se bebió todo el barril pensando que era Sake, o eso creía, había quedado un poco en el barril, poco pero lo justo para deshacer mi maldición, liberarme de mi lado femenino que se activa con que mi piel este en contacto con el agua fría ¡pero el imbécil de mi padre, el muy imbécil se puso a pelear contra mí por el poco del agua del estanque que quedaba! O sea contra mí, contra MI regalo de bodas, si MIO, ¡SOLO MIO! Para mi mala suerte, la cuerda de locos de Nerima vinieron destrozando la pared del Dojo, las chicas retando a Akane y diciéndole que no se casara conmigo, o sea, ellas no entienden que yo amo a Akane? Y que de paso acepte casarme con ella en este momento. De los chicos, solo Kuno decía estupideces que no me puedo casar con Akane y que libere de mi tiranía a su "diosa" de cabello de fuego, que imbécil es este tipo, todas las veces que le he dicho que Ranko es mi maldición, que mi cuerpo al contacto con el agua hace cambiar a mi lado femenino, al lado que tuviera si hubiese nacido Mujer, por otro lado, Ryoga sabía que tenia agua del estanque ahogado, el luchaba conmigo por esa agua, que caradura este cerdo de mierda! O sea acaso aquí nadie entiende nada? Yo pensaba compartirlo con el y Mousse, oh Mousse, el cegatón de mierda este con sus tonterías de que deje a Shampoo en paz, acaso a el no le cabe en la cabeza que tiene que yo no amo a Shampoo? Lo deje más de claro en el monte Fénix allá en China cuando le dije a Akane que yo pensaba que ella estaba muriendo que la amaba, lo peor de todo es que entre Ryoga y Kuno y entre las tres chicas me preguntaron si me casaba con Akane por amor o por obligación, yo me puse muy nervioso y pues deje que mi estúpido orgullo hable y digiera que yo me casaba con Akane solo por el agua del hombre ahogado, la cual Kuno no entendió pero entre él y Ryoga se pusieron furiosos, en cambio a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi se pusieron felices ya que ellas tenían chance aun de enamorar al Azabache, Akane, al haber escuchado eso, me golpeo con la mesa donde estaba la comida de la boda, me dio en toda la cabeza, me levante a duras enojadamente y la mire al rostro… su maquillaje corría por todos lados, estaba llorando, me había pasado con lo que dije, después que la vi empezó a golpear a cada una de las tres locas que vinieron a estropear la boda, ella estuvo enojada conmigo por casi 2 semanas, no solo ella… sus dos hermanas también y mi madre igual, enojadas conmigo, fueron las dos peores semanas que he tenido este año, claro, sin dejar afuera esa semana que tuvo en China en que casi perdía a su amor en esa horrible batalla, al final Kasumi le dijo que se disculpaba con el pero que no lo perdonaría por lo que dijo ese día, Nabiki igualmente se diculpo y mas aun porque ella fue las que invito a ellas tres, y su madre… le dio una regañada de que si hace eso de nuevo lo haría cometer seppuku por las buenas o por las malas… a Ranma se le erizo la piel al escuchar las frías y duras palabras que le dijo su madre. Akane una mañana le dijo sé que disculpaba con el pero que era un idiota mientras lo golpeaba con su mazo, el cuándo levanto la mirada vio que ella se alejaba por la casa, seguramente al dojo a entrenar un poco, el sonrío y se puso contento de que al fin se disculpara con él y que desde ese día le volvería a hablar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Volviendo a la Realidad, vio que estaban todos al frente suyo mirándolo muy enojados, Ranma, perdió el apetito después de esa discusión que le dio su querida prometida Tendo Akane, se hizo valor y le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras le agarraba de los brazos "Escucha lo que voy a decir, no te soltare hasta que escuches por favor." Se lo dijo de la manera mas amable mientras que ella le respondía llorando y enojada – "SUELTAME IMBECIL, NO ME TOQUES" se movia bruscamente para separarse del agarre del Azabache, pero cada intento era nulo, Ranma aclaro la garganta y le dijo a su querida marimacho:

-Ranma-: "Mira, yo no sé quién te habrá dicho sobre lo del Nekohanten, pero si te voy a decir que es Verdad que yo fui allá, que estuve por 3 horas es cierto, pero no TENIENDO sexo con Shampoo, fui a hablar con ella, pero al final no pude hablar con ella ya que ella descansaba, hable con su bis abuela Cologne, de mi **Elección de Prometida** , le dije que yo **No amo a Shampoo, le dije que yo a la única a quién amo es a ti, Tendo Akane.** Yo le dije que rompo mi compromiso con Shampoo, le dije que lo hacía por la razón de que te amo a ti, Akane, ella entendió, luego le dije que fingiera de mi muerte, porque tú sabes cómo es el honor allá en esa tribu en China, ellas podrían tener un castigo severo por no haber cumplido y llevarme allá como esposo de Shampoo, no quería que no les pase nada a ellas, por eso le dije de eso a Cologne, ella acepto y que inventaría algo sobre mi muerte con la batalla de ese dios Fénix Saffron, nos quedamos charlando sobre cosas de nuestra vida, pasado, etc, luego de un buen rato de charla, Shampoo aviso a su bis abuela que la ayudara allá en el restaurante con Mousse, era mucha clientela." – Hice una pausa, Akane se veía mas calmada, seguía llorando pero no tanto, le limpie las lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar, ya no podía soportar más, quería besarla con todo mi ser y decirle que la amo así como le dije a Cologne y como yo se lo estaba contando a ella de la charla que tuve con ella, así que tome un bocado de aire y seguí continuando hablando – "Luego, cuando Salí fui directamente a hablar con U-chan, le dije claramente que no la amaba, que solo la quería como una hermana, que solo la veía como una hermana, debo decir que también le dije ciertas cosas que sí pudieron pasar, que si mi padre no fuera una mierda de padre mentiroso y traidor, ella hubiese sido mi novia/esposa con el acuerdo que llevaron el y su padre en ese tiempo" – En este momento, a todos se le cae una gota de sudor al escuchar las palabras que dirigía Ranma hacia su padre, de mentiroso y traidor, en si estaba claro que él lo había comprometido con Ukyo y que probablemente el futuro de Ranma originalmente era estar con Ukyo aunque el y el señor tendo ya hubiesen comprometido a Ranma y una de sus Hijas antes de que ellas nacieran, la señora Nodoka en si desconocía un poco lo que hizo Genma, le dio mucha lastima Ukyo, así que esta le dirigió una mirada fría y fulminante a su querido "esposo" que transmitía un mensaje perturbado a Genma de que hoy debería irse a dormir al parque por si las dudas despierta mañana sin piernas. – "Luego de eso, ella me pidió un favor… y de seguro ya sabes que fue lo que me pidió. Si, un beso, eso fue lo que me pidió, yo no quería darle un beso por eso, pero ella me lo pidió, por los 2 años que estuvo en Nerima tratando de enamorarme y que me casase con ella, yo acepte… duro 10 segundos, ella no quería detenerse pero yo la detuve porque escuche un sonido extraño, en cual mire por todos lados pero no escuche nada" – En estos momentos toda la familia mira a Nabiki, ella sabía que Ukyo le había pedido ese favor porque había escuchado desde la entrada al restaurante, Su hermana mayor, Kasumi, le dio una mirada fría, esa mirada que cuando ella las hace hace temblar hasta el mas valiente, haciéndole saber que está en serios problemas por mentirle a Akane y a Todos, Nabiki solo saco su lengua y llevándose una mano hacia su nuca mientras cerraba los parpados sintiendo vergüenza por haber mentido – "Luego de eso, le dije a U-chan que fuera feliz, que yo la apoyaría en todo y la ayudaría en todo lo que necesite" – En estos momentos, Nodoka, madre de Ranma se sintió orgullosa de él, a pesar de que no quería besarla, lo hizo para que ella dejase en paz a Ranma, no solamente a ella si no también con la relación que tiene con su prometida Akane, además que se sorprendió mucho de que el digiera que la ayudaría en todo, con lo poco que había convivido con su hijo después de saber que él era Ranko, sabía que su hijo en si no diría esas palabras a menos de que sean necesarias, al igual que Nabiki y Kasumi y los demás se sorprendieron por esas palabras de Ranma hacia la Cocinera de Okonomiyakis. – "Cuando salí, me encontré con Ryoga, en si estaba molesto porque me vio besar a U-chan, combatimos un rato y luego le explique y el entendió y se marchó, y ahora estamos aquí, yo diciendo todo lo que tenia que decir para demostrar que soy inocente de las cosas que no hice el día de hoy que tú crees que hice, yo no te pido que me creas, porque a pesar de habértelo dicho, se que no me vas a creer como todo el tiempo, me dirás que soy un mentiroso, me mandaras por los cielos y luego estarás enojada conmigo, volviendo en un ciclo, un ciclo que hemos estado viviendo siempre desde que llegue a esta casa hace 2 años, se que también sigues molesta conmigo por lo de la boda, pero te voy a decir, Tendo Akane, que después que te vi con ese vestido de Novia, me dije a mi mismo, que me casaría aunque fue en contra de mi voluntad ya que los imbéciles estos me noquearon y me vistieron a la fuerza, si me hubieran dicho como personas civilizadas yo hubiese entendí y hasta hubiese aceptado casarme contigo, Akane, porque te amo mucho más de lo que tú crees, cuando estábamos en el monte fénix, yo no te lo conté, Akane pero tu estabas al borde de la Muerte. Si, así como escuchas, estabas a punto de morir, yo en ese momento te dije que te amaba, lo dije a los cuatro vientos que te amaba, lo negué después porque me sorprendió mucho que despertaras en ese momento, regresando a lo de la boda, yo negué que me casaba contigo por amor porque me sentía algo… apenado, si, lo sé, soy un cobarde, pero también tienes que entender que ese barril… era muy importante para mí, porque? Ya que yo quería ser un hombre completo para ti, Akane, nada de transformarme en Ranko, y más aun estando en nuestra boda, pero parece que hay gente que no le interesa que aunque ese barril era un regalo de bodas para el NOVIO." – Dijo Ranma con una vena pulsante dándole una mirada asesina a su cerebro de panda de padre que tiene, los demás lo miraron culpable a Genma y siguieron mirando y escuchando lo que decía Ranma. – "Bueno, Akane, eso es todo, solo antes de finalizar, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amare a ti, a ninguna más… bueno, solamente otra mujer puedo amar y esa es mi madre" – Este momento Ranma libera de su agarre a Akane, ella, estaba tan roja como la camisa favorita de Ranma, apenada y con algunas lágrimas corriendo en su rostro por no haberle creído nunca a su prometido, además de que lo que dijo fue puro de corazón, y la razón de la cual negó lo de la boda, le rompió más su corazón sintiéndose culpable, ella creía que su bobo prometido no podía ser así de comprensible, amable y atento, lo miro al rostro y vio que Ranma, tenía ese brillo… ese brillo que ella solo ha visto algunas veces, él estaba a punto de soltar unas lágrimas, vio cómo su prometido subía las escaleras de la casa hacia el segundo piso, él se detuvo y dijo a todos los integrantes de la familia – "Yo… me iré a dar un baño y luego iré a dormir, no me esperen para cenar porque no lo hare, estoy cansado, si pueden les pido que no hagan mucho ruido, gracias." Siguió su rumbo hacia la escalera pero unas manitos detrás de su espalda que lo rodearon lo detuvieron, era ella… ella lo había abrazado y había pegado su cara a su espalda, llorando agriamente de no haberle creído, por haberle golpeado tan duramente, por haberle dicho esas palabras que lo hirieron mucho, por haber estado molesta sin saber sus razones de porque él dijo o más bien, negar la razón de porque se casaba aunque ella sabe que el todavía sigue siendo un tonto, ella sintió como el quitaba tan amablemente y suavemente sus manitas alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras tenia su vista clavada en su espalda, bajo la vista viendo los escalones, entre ello se veía sus piernas, vio cómo se movían hacia dirección a ella, ella sintió como el la tomaba delicadamente de su rostro, le levantaba su rostro y le quitaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares, por un momento ella vio lo que ella no veía tan a menudo, una lágrima, acaso el esta dolido por las palabras que le dije? Por las cachetadas que le di por haberme imaginado que hizo esas cosa el día de hoy con otras intenciones? "Ya, ya, Akane-chan por favor no llores" ¿me ha llamado Akane-chan? Cuando lo escuche llamarme así, mi rostro volvió al color casi idéntico al que de su camisa roja china preferida, lo veo al rostro y… acaso él está por hacer lo que yo creo que ésta tratando de hacer? El esta por besa-

To be Continued.

Gracias por haber leído esta primera parte de mi primer Fic(además de ser mi primer Two-shot storie), al principio pensaba hacerla un one-shot fic storie, pero luego decidí en un Two-shot storie.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, te doy las gracias por haber leído mí Fic de Ranma ½, quiero agradecerlos de corazón.

No tengo buena ortografía, así que no sean tan duros conmigo en sus críticas hacia mi escritura por favor 3 acepto consejos de cómo mejorar la ortografía al menos para seguir este fic, el siguiente cap tengo pensado subirlo mañana, en si… si se fijan, el fic toma los días 30 y 31 de diciembre, así como lo estoy subiendo este año, en si no se en que año llegan Ranma y Genma hacia la casa de los Tendo, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió… poner la fecha del año en que se publico el manga de Ranma ½

Este primer capituló tuvo 7054 palabras.

En fin, espero sus reviews, nos leemos mañana, Bye! 3


	2. Capitulo 2: Una noche mágica

Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, este fic lo hice sin fines de lucros.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capitulo 2: Una noche mágica para empezar de buen ánimo el año nuevo.

"Ya, ya, Akane-chan por favor no llores" - ¿me ha llamado Akane-chan? Cuando lo escuche llamarme así, mi rostro volvió al color casi idéntico al que de su camisa roja china preferida, lo veo al rostro y… ¿Acaso él está por hacer lo que yo creo que ésta tratando de hacer? él está por besa-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No lo puedo creer, simplemente no lo puedo creer, ¿estaré soñando? Mi bobo… mi bobo prometido, mi querido prometido Saotome Ranma me ha besado… simplemente me beso por tres segundos, pero… fueron los mejores tres segundos de mi vida, sus labios eran muy suaves, más de lo que imagine, cuando se volteó y agarro mi rostro con sus dos manos tan suavemente, mi corazón estuvo por salir de mi cuerpo, cuando sentí sus labios, estuve desconectada del mundo, ignore por tres segundos el lloriqueo de felicidad de mi padre y del tío Genma sobre una boda para finales de Enero, mi tía Nodoka y mi hermana Kasumi estaban dando saltitos de felicidad mientras estaban tomadas de las manos diciéndose que al fin estamos juntos, también escuche un ruido extraño… supongo que fue Nabiki con su cámara, sinceramente, estoy muy feliz, ¡demasiado! – "Ra-Ranma" – solo alcance a decir cuando el separo sus labios de los míos, me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me dijo buenas noches, cuando el siguió su camino al baño, me apoye a la pared a la derecha de la escalera, me deje tumbar en ella y levante la mirada para verlo terminar de subir y irse al baño, con mi mano derecha toque mis labios, simplemente no lo podía creer, ¡el me beso! Y delante de todos, me di un pequeño pellizco en mi muñeca y no, ¡no era un sueño!

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, tomaron sus respectivos puestos y empezaron a comer, sabiendo que el azabache no iba a comer con ellos, ellos podrían comer una porción extra de comida.

En estos momentos, Akane, deja los palillos en su plato, todos vemos como dirige la mirada hacia Nabiki – *Ay Nabiki, porque tenías que meter en este embrollo a Ranma-kun, aunque, él le hizo saber a ella que las cosas no pasaron como nosotros pensábamos.* – pensó Kasumi, aunque ella era muy amable, esta vez tenía que apoyar a su querida hermanita Akane.

-Akane-: "Nabiki, ¿porque si habías escuchado todo lo que Ranma le dijo a Ukyo, porque no lo dijiste? Por tus acciones, malinterprete a Ranma, tal vez lo de que el estuvo 3 horas en el Nekohanten podría ser por una razón específica, pero… porque no me dijiste lo de la razón del beso? Ahora el seguro estará enojado conmigo." – decía Akane, con su aura de batalla presente en el comedor, Nabiki, estaba sudando del miedo, ella sabe que su hermanita furiosa puede ser muy peligrosa, más aun si le han mentido sobre su prometido.

En ese entonces Nabiki tuvo una buena idea para excusarse.

-Nabiki-: "Oh vamos hermanita, si no te hubiese mentido… ¿crees que Ranma te habría dicho la verdad? O al menos te hubiese dado ese beso tan lindo que te dio en las escaleras?" – Akane en estos momentos se enrojeció hasta mas no poder – *Ay Nabiki, tu si sabes ingeniártelas para salvar tu pellejo, aunque me gustaría ver cómo te salvas de Ranma." – Penso con algo de gracia Kasumi. – *Nabiki-chan, tu nunca cambiaras cierto?* - Pensó la matriarca Saotome, Soun y Genma estaban viéndose con ese brillo en los ojos de que la boda la tienen que hacer más rápido de lo posible antes de que esos dos discutan de nuevo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:30 P.M 30/12/89

Luego de haber cenado y haberme dado un buen relajante baño con agua caliente por 15 minutos, me dirigí hacia mi habitación para dormir, pero… me di la vuelta y fui a la habitación donde Ranma, el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka comparten, deslice cuidadosamente la puerta, vi a mi tío Genma dormido convertido en Panda y a Ranma durmiendo como el bobo que es... se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, tan inocente, lástima que en el fondo de el al terminar este día, él me tenga algo de rencor por mi actuación de hoy.

Cuando iba a entrar, siento una mano a mi espalda, asustada, giro mi cabeza lentamente para ver quien es… Era mi tía Nodoka, me miraba con una sonrisa, de que todo saldrá bien mañana y el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Akane: "Shhh" – le digo con el mas tono bajo posible, ella me asintió con la cabeza, me dirigí a pasos lentos y sin hacer mucho ruido a donde estaba tirado mi bobo prometido… mi dulce Ranma durmiendo, me incline y le di un beso en los labios por 2 segundos, cuando me separe del beso, le susurré en su oído – "Buenas noches, mi cielo~~" – Volteo a ver a mi querida suegra, estaba dándome una mirada picarona, yo… yo pensé que ella iba a seguir de largo hacia al baño, no pensé que entraría a la habitación conmigo, me puse roja y Salí a pasos lentos lo más rápido posible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:00 A.M 31/12/89

Al fin había llegado este día, 31 de Diciembre, ¡por fin había llegado! Abrí los parpados, me fije en el reloj de pared que Mama había puesto en la habitación, marcaban las 8:00 a.m en punto, vi un vistazo también hacia mi alrededor y vi que mi Mama y mi Papa ya se habían levantado, seguro están por desayunar, así que me levanto pensando en lo que vendría en este hermoso 31 de Diciembre, escucho música que proviene de abajo, seguro es la típica costumbre de estas fechas estar con música navideña.

Pero no podía irme de la habitación a desayunar, por mis acciones del día de ayer, por haber besado a Akane, tuve sueños en los que ella si podría golpearme con su mazo y llamarme pervertido las veces que quisiera ella.

Desde la boda fallida, empecé a tener deseos… deseos sexuales con Akane, veces que eran tan fuertes estos deseos sexuales hacia ella que me provocaba levantarla, abrir bruscamente su habitación de una patada y tirarla a la cama y tener relaciones con ella... si no fuese por haberla besado, no hubiera tenido este sueño "pervertido" con ella además de que tampoco hubiera tenido esta erección… solo espero que no haya nadie esperándome afuera de la habitación.

Me levante, tome ropa y me dirigí hacia al baño lo más rápido posible, menos mal que no había ni una sola alma en el piso de arriba si no ya me hubiera dado algo por la vergüenza de que vieran mi erección, más aun si fuese Akane… ella me golpearía y me llamaría pervertido, y la verdad no quiero que eso suceda.

Aunque… si eso pasara… podría aprovechar y llevarla a su habitación y tener.. ¡No! Pero que piensas Saotome, deja esos pensamientos pervertidos que tu no eres así. Bueno, ella hace que este en esté estado.

Espere unos 5 minutos a calmarme, cuando vi que ya mi erección ya no estaba, me puse mi gi de entrenamiento, desde que conocí a Cologne, usualmente entrenaba con mis habituales atuendos chinos que tanto me gustaban, rara vez usaba mi GI de entrenamiento, lo sentía algo incomodó, muy apretado la verdad, en estos 2 años he crecido bastante, supongo que esto sería un buen momento en decirle a mi madre que me dé algo de dinero para comprar uno mas grande y que se ajuste bien a mi cuerpo.

Baje las escaleras, escuchaba voces que provenían del comedor/cocina, así que supuse que todos estarían ahí, use una de las técnicas prohibidas que mi Papa creo para echar un vistazo sin que me vieran.

-¡Umi-Sen Ken!-

A pesar de ser una técnica desagradable que invento mi Padre para ayudar a los ladrones a robar, lo único bueno de esta técnica era entrar en sigilo y que tu enemigo no pueda detectarte tan fácilmente, era muy útil en algunos casos.

Estaban ahí, Mi Padre y el señor Soun jugando su partida de shogi como siempre, Nabiki comía algunas galletas mientras veía la T.V, y mi Akane… Akane… espera, ¿Dónde está Akane?

Mi temor se hizo realidad al escuchar un grito de guerra proveyendo de la cosina… era Akane la que estaba cocinando, esto es malo… al menos Mama y Kasumi estaban ahí ayudándola a preparar su comida.

Por poco hago que mi Umi-Sen Ken fallará y me hiciera visible ante todos, así que rápidamente me fui al dojo, tenía que idear un plan de cómo sobrevivir a la comida de Akane… piensa Ranma, piensa. Como sobrevivir a la comida de Akane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:30 A.M 31/12/89

Luego de hacer terminar de entrenar y hacer unas katas nuevas, mi plan de cómo sobrevivir al desayuno de Akane había dado frutos!

Mi plan consistía en entrenar muy duro estos 30 minutos en que estuve en el Dojo, de este modo, lograr que estuviese muy hambriento por todo el esfuerzo y cansancio que pase.

¡Era el plan perfecto! Como voy a estar tan hambriento, comeré como si no hubiese mañana lo que preparo Akane, ni siquiera pensare en el sabor, solo tendré en mi mente la cuanta hambre que tengo, eso sí esto falla… tendré que recurrir al plan B. El plan B no es más que añadir una bebida, de buen sabor que me quite el amargo sabor a la comida de Akane, que bueno que compre ese jugo de mango que tanto me gusta en el supermercado.

Tome la toalla, me dirigí hacia las escaleras para ir a darme un baño rápido, antes de subir Kasumi me llamo mi atención – "Ranma, no tardes mucho en bañarte porque el desayuno estará casi listo." – Termino diciendo ella dulcemente, lo note en su mirada y en su forma en que expreso sus palabras, Akane había cocinado y como siempre no probo un poco de su comida para saber si esta sabia mal, a lo que siempre su hermana Kasumi seguro si la probo y esta sabia horrible, que bueno que había pensado en ese plan que me ayudaría a que la comida de Akane fuera comestible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:40 A.M 31/12/89

Sali del baño ya vestido, iba en un conjunto de ropa que adoraba mucho, en una camisa china de mangas largas color verde pino y en combinación un pantalón de igual de tono de color con una gorra de las que me obsequio el guía de Jusenkyo que hacia juego con mi conjunto favorito. – "Bueno, hora de desayunar, Ranma." – Me dije a mi mismo, baje las escaleras y fui directo al comedor… ahí, ahí me esperaban todos para ya poder desayunar. Como siempre cuando cocinaba Akane, vi todos los rostros de cada uno de los integrantes de esta casa, como siempre, mostraban preocupación hacia mí transmitiendo de que Akane cocino, especialmente para mí. – "Oh Ranma-kun, eres tan afortunado que Akane-chan cocine para ti solamente, no es justo." – Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa malvada – "Oh Ranma, eres tan afortunado de tener que tu prometida sea tan cariñosa contigo, cocinándote un platillo, que en mi opinión, es una maravilla para el paladar." – Dijo mi tío Soun, eso sí, estaba soltando unas lágrimas por mí, ya que el sabe muy bien que la comida de Akane y yo no nos llevamos tan bien. – "Lo dicen en serio, Nabiki onee-san, Oto-san?" – Dijo ella, la linda chica que me roba mi felicidad, con un destello en sus ojos transmitiendo felicidad y orgullo de que al fin ella cocino algo que no sabe mal – "Por supuesto que lo dicen en serió, Akane-chan, es algo injusto que ellos no puedan probar un manjar como lo que has preparado para mí… ¿Qué te parece la idea de que comparta mi comida con ellos?" – Le respondí a Akane, ella me miro asombrado, me dedico una sonrisa que me embobo por unos segundos, gire mi cabeza para no perderme en su sonrisa, vi el rostro de Nabiki cambiando de su tono normal a un tono verde, seguro asqueada por la comida de Akane y lo que acabo de decir, al igual que Soun este me dedico una mirada y a la vez haciendo una negación moviendo su cabeza.

Antes de dirigirme a mi puesto donde siempre como, el que está ubicado al lado de Akane, me dirigí a la cocina, en búsqueda de mi Jugo de Mango que sería mi plan B, pero no antes de que alguien hablase que hizo que me detuviera y cerrara mi mano en forma de puño, aguantar las ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente… o a medio morir.

-Genma-: "Oh hijo mío, gracias por el jugo de Mango que compraste para mí estaba muy delicioso." – Me dijo el cerebro de panda de mi Padre, cuando lo escuche, me di vuelta lentamente, mi aura de batalla estaba encendida y visible, entre todos menos Genma levantaron la mesa donde tienen sus platillos con la comida servida, yo al ver que ya la mesa estaba levantada, mire hacia mi derecha y vi mi balón de futbol con el que suelo jugar con los chicos del colegio cuando estamos de receso, lo agarre y se lo avente lo más rápido y fuerte posible a mi viejo, este no lo vio venir porque reía tan estúpidamente por haberme tomado mi jugo, le atine en todo su rostro, el impacto fue tan fuerte, que hizo que se arrastrara por el piso mientras estaba ahí sentado para comer para así terminar chocando contra el estanque y terminando sumergido en esté.

Lo vi salir muy furiosamente, estaba adolorido porque impacto su cabeza contra una de las rocas, que mal que ese impacto no le borro el recuerdo del imbécil de padre que es, así como antes cuando yo caí en el estanque golpeándome tan duramente la cabeza que recordé ser hombre.

Me senté en mi puesto donde siempre voy, vi que mi padre regreso en su forma humana también, enojado, iba a lanzarme el salero al parecer, pero una katana, con un filo tremendo lo detuvo y lo hizo sentar del miedo a comer sin discusión alguna. – *Gracias, Mama* - Dije en un pensamiento mientras la miraba, ella al parecer me entendió y asentó con la cabeza… ¡Ahora que haré! Supongo que tendré que apañármela comiendo lo más rápido posible, y lo más cercano a mi Plan B era reemplazar el muy sabroso jugo de Mango que compre por Agua, pero este la última vez no funciono muy correctamente, así que era todo o nada.

-"Itadakimasu"- Se escuchó de cada uno de los pretendientes que viven en este hogar.

Todos se quedaron viendo como probaba mi bocado preparado por Akane, ella me miraba feliz, alegremente, así que di mi primer bocado… oye, no sabía mal la verdad, es decir… no tenía sabor, pero aun así estaba simple, me alegre de que no supiera mal, al menos estaba pasable, aunque algo simple, TODOS a excepción de Akane se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que comía de la manera más normal, Nodoka y Kasumi estaban felices, Genma y Soun estaban susurrando algo sobre una boda y Nabiki me dio una mirada picara, de que este será el mejor día de mi vida.

El desayuno transcurrió normal y tranquilamente, Genma y Soun decían algo sobre comprar el mejor sake disponible para este 31 de Diciembre, Nabiki les respondía que eso podría ser muy costoso, lo cual hizo que los 2 patriarcas se entristecieran, Kasumi y Nodoka charlaban de que había que limpiar la casa, el dojo y cada rincón de esta casa, para que así este de reluciente para el año nuevo… los Noventa. Akane por otro lado no hablaba, pero si me echaba un ojo para ver si yo tragaba su comida, ella al ver que sí, hacia un sonidito de alegría muy bajo.

Al terminar de desayunar, ella fue la primera en hablar:

-Akane-: "Ranma, te lo has comido todo y sin chillar de lo mal que sabe" – Dijo ella, con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho, era de felicidad, yo rápidamente moví mi mano derecha hacia su rostro y limpie su lágrima que escapo con mi pulgar.

-Ranma-: "Por supuesto, Akane-chan, lo que preparaste no estaba mal, la verdad no sabía mal, lo que si es que estaba algo simple la comida, sin sabor." – Dije yo calmadamente, vi como ella se sonrojaba por mi acción de haberle limpiado la lágrima que recorrió su rostro, todos no lo podían creer, que Ranma estaba muy romántico con Akane – "Oh Ranma, se nota que has cambiado mucho estos dos meses" – Dijo Kasumi con su tono alegre de hablar. "Oh hijo mío eres tan varonil y caballeroso, ya no puedo esperar a ver mis hermosos nietos que me darás entre Akane y tu" – Dijo la matriarca Saotome, abrazándose a sí misma y dando vueltas de derecha a izquierda mientras imaginaba la noticia de que ella seria abuela, Akane cuando la escucho se sonrojo más aun, yo sentí mi cara arder un poco, al parecer tenía un ligero sonrojo, ya no era aquel chico que al mínimo comentario de cualquiera se sonrojaba demasiado. – "Jum, Ranma-kun, parece que hoy tendrás mucha diversión" – Dijo pícaramente Nabiki, no pude resistir y me sonroje demasiado, Akane estaba peor aún, parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

Me levante y les dije a todos que iría a caminar un poco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:30 P.M 31/12/89

Lo que empezó siendo una caminata común y corriente ,para relajarme un poco, termino siendo ir a una montaña, para buscar un poco de paz y tranquilidad, no muchas veces me pasaba esto, solo cuando me sentía incomodó y triste, a veces iba a meditar, era un lugar muy bonito y pacífico.

Llegue a la casa Tendo, se escuchaba música y muchas voces que salían del dojo, me quite los zapatillas y fui al dojo, ahí estaban todos los invitados, Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo, Konatsu, Ryoga, Akari, Los hermanos Kuno, la maestra Hinako, etc. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, era un chico de espaldas… tenía un color de cabello muy raro, era colorido, estaba sentado en la misma mesa que con mi familia y mis amigos, Akane que estaba de frente a él me vio, ella frunció el ceño porque me vio todo sucio, y claro, al estar en las montañas solo y sin nada de ropa extra, no preste mucha atención a mi vestimenta por si me ensuciaba, me les acerque y les dije:

-Ranma-: "Hola, lo siento por llegar tarde" – Dije alegremente

-Nodoka-: "Ranma, estas no son horas de llegar, solo falta como una hora y media para que sea año nuevo, así que sube a bañarte rápido" – Me respondió enojadamente.

Todos al parecer me hablaban de distintos temas, la verdad es que los ignore, hasta a Akane que pareció enojarle, yo solo tenía mi vista en aquel chico, le puse mi mano en su hombro, el giro su cabeza, no lo podía creer… ¡Era el! – "¡Herb!" – Dije alegremente – "¡Ranma!" – Me respondió con el mismo tono, se levantó y nos fundimos en un abrazo de amistad, todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal acción, mientras abrace amistosamente a mi amigo Herb, pude notar un aura de batalla, eran los chicos de la mesa, Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno al parecer estaban celosos de mi amistad con el heredero de la dinastía Musk, jé, quien lo creyera, de que ellos sienten celos de mi buena amistad con Herb.

-Herb-: "Eres un cabrón, Ranma, estuve desde las 6:00 P.M esperándote, ¿Dónde estabas?." – Me pregunto algo enojado y con un tono de alegría a la vez, todos también estaban curiosos de saber dónde estaba. – "Esta mañana Salí a caminar y pues entre tanto caminar como a Medio Día fui a un restaurante a almorzar, ya que me encontraba lejos de la casa Tendo, cuando termine de almorzar, seguí mi caminata, sinceramente estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno, termine llegando a las afueras de Nerima, fui a una montaña que no estaba tan lejos y pues, me quede ahí meditando." – Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿Saotome Ranma meditando? Se sabe que el medita nada más está enojado, pero nunca que lo haya hecho por "X" razón. – "En fin, iré a bañarme, vuelvo en 10 minutos." – Dije a todos, me fui corriendo hacia arriba, entre al baño y me quite la ropa, puse la tina a llenarse con agua caliente, mientras se llenaba agarre el banquito que hay en el baño, y con una cubeta, la llene de agua fría, me senté y me la eche en cima, mi cuerpo masculino cambio a femenino debido a mi maldición, me metí a la tina con agua caliente y estuve ahí bañándome por 10 minutos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:00 P.M 31/12/89. Falta 60 minutos para el año nuevo, los años noventa.

Estaba abajo con mis amigos, charlando, jugando póker, reíamos y comíamos todos, cantábamos karaoke, me divertía charlar con Herb, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Mi amistad con el empezó cuando lo derrote, él, que estaba entrenado para pelear, sabía que si al ser el Heredero de la Dinastia Musk, podría morir si se viese derrotado, pero paso lo contrario, Ranma no lo mato, luego de aquella explosión de ki, que fue la derrota de Herb, Ranma salvo a Herb del derrumbe que habían provocado, este estaba inconsciente, luego es visto junto a Lime y Mint en un barco que se dirigía a China, ahí fue cuando Herb evalúa a Ranma de nuevo, como un hombre de Respeto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:30 P.M 31/30/89. Faltaban solo 30 minutos para el año nuevo.

Ranma había salido del dojo, estaba en la habitación que compartía con su padre y madre, en este entonces el siente que alguien abre la puerta detrás de él, era Akane, él no se inmuto a voltearse, porque sabía que era ella, ella le hablo a nuestro chico de la trenza:

-Akane-: "Ho-hola Ranma" – Dijo tartamudeando – "Po-podrías a-acompañarme a mi h-habitación por favor?" – Termino de decir ella tímidamente.

Yo me di la vuelta para verla, se veía tan linda a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. – "Por supuesto, Akane-chan" – Dijo el chico de la trenza seriamente y sin tartamudear, desde que llego de China en la batalla contra Saffron, había perdido la timidez con ella, pero ella no, la cual le gustaba verla como se sonrojaba y verla tímida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entramos a la habitación, ella camino hacia su cama y se sentó, me hizo una seña con su mano de que me sentara, yo asentí y me senté al lado de ella, ella se sorprendió por la cercanía entre ambos, se sonrojo, se mordió los labios para aguantar las ganas que tenia de besarlo, pero antes tenía que disculparse primero.

-Akane-: "Yo… lo siento mucho, Ranma, en no haberte creído el día de ayer, por haberte juzgado sin conocer tu versión de la historia, por nunca haberte dejado explicar ayer y no solo eso… por no haberte dejado explicar antes, me siento muy mal cuando lo pienso, de que tu pudiste no haber hecho algo malo aunque la situación diga otra cosa." – Dijo ella con voz quebradiza, Akane estaba a punto de llorar, sentí que ella se inclinó, me rodeo con sus brazos y puso su cara contra mi pecho, ella se estaba desahogando, me conmovió mucho lo que hizo, así que correspondí a ese abrazo, puse mi barbilla en su cabello, le daba besos en su cabeza diciéndole que está bien, todo está bien, que no tiene que llorar.

En ese momento, la aparte, ella se vio algo confundida de porque lo hice, le levante delicadamente el rostro con mis dos manos, le limpie las lágrimas, luego, la acerque más a mí, ella se sorprendió por mi atrevimiento y se sonrojo mucho, pero no dijo nada, yo en ese momento le hable.

-Ranma-: "Akane, yo te perdono, sé que en el pasado he actuado muy inmaduramente, por no haberle puesto un alto a Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi, perdóname por eso, te hice sufrir muchas veces, ya sea porque me veías con ellas en una situación comprometedora o solamente porque veías que yo aceptaba la comida que ellas me daban mientras que la tuya te decía en cara que era algo toxico e incomestible." – Dio una pausa para volver a seguir – "¿Recuerdas que yo te insultaba antes? Yo no decía esos insultos en serió, yo solo lo decía cuando tú te comportabas inmaduramente conmigo, cuando te molestabas conmigo, a mí me dolían tus palabras, cuando te enojabas conmigo yo te decía alguna cosa nada más porque estaba molesto de que no me creyeras, aun cuando la razón estaba en frente de tus narices" – el siente algo húmedo que cae a sus manos, ella lloraba de nuevo, le limpió quito las lágrimas y continuo – "Pero eso… ha quedado en el pasado, quiero que sepas que yo te perdono, así como quiero que me perdones por mi actitud de antes" – El la miro a los ojos y le dijo – "Yo… te amo, Akane, te amo mucho, con todo mi corazón." – Ella se sonroja ante tales palabras del azabache, aunque no era algo raro, porque él le dijo que la amaba ayer en su explicación a lo del beso de Ukyo y haber pasado mucho tiempo en el Nekohanten.

Pero… el… se levantó, prendió la luz de la habitación y se puso en frente mío, espera un segundo… se está arrodillando, está sacando una caja de su bolsillo y la ésta abriendo… ¡OH MY GOD!(A) es lo que creo que es? Es un anillo, el ésta… ésta… el me pedirá matrimo – no pudo seguir hablándose a sí misma en sus pensamientos ya que el azabache empezó a acomodarse la garganta, llamando su atención.

-Ranma-: "Akane, hemos tenido muchas aventuras, hemos pasado momentos felices así como tristes, hemos estado allí el uno para el otro… cuando te vi en mis brazos, en China allá en el monte Fénix, supe, que yo, Saotome Ranma, te amo, es por eso que con los ahorros que tenía, los agarre y compre esto" – Dijo mostrando el Anillo, Akane estaba llorando de felicidad, él le estaba pidiendo lo que ella soñaba hace mucho. – "Akane, quisieras casarte conmigo?" – Termino de decir el, yo lo abrase y llore de felicidad, hacia sonidos de felicidad, Ranma me tomo con sus brazos por mi cintura y me empezó a dar vueltas mientras reía felizmente.

-Akane-: "¡Sí Ranma! Acepto" termino de decir, lo miro al rostro y lo beso torpemente, a pesar de habernos dado nuestro primer beso ayer, este era diferente, era un beso apasionado, transmitía lo que nuestra alma deseaba, estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

Ranma separo nuestro beso, me sentó en sus piernas y me coloco el anillo, yo mire el anillo, era muy bonito, era de color Rojo, Negro, con una pisca de Azul Marino y Dorado, tenía un diamante en el incrustado, era notablemente grande, así que supuso que su prometido estuvo trabajando estos 2 meses para poder comprarlo. – "En si el anillo originalmente era dorado con ese diamante incrustado en él, yo pedí que si le podrían poner los colores que ves: Rojo, Negro y un poco de Azul Marino." – Dijo el recuperando el aliento, el beso que su amada Akane le dio, fue muy apasionado, casi lo deja sin aire en los pulmones, recupero su color de cara y le dijo – "Tienen un significado especial, sabes qué significa?" – Le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza, él le dijo – "Significa nuestra unión, El Rojo y Negro me identifica, El rojo porque cuando me transformo en mujer mi cabello cambia a pelirrojo, mientras que en mi forma masculina, es pelinegro, y supongo que el Azul Marino ya sabes a quien identifica, a una hermosa peli azul, cariñosa y tierna, la cual quiero pasar junto a ella y envejecer el resto de mis días" – Dijo sonrojándose, Akane tenía su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, ellos encontraron sus miradas y se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡PELIGRO! Escena sexual a la vista, si no te gusta leer los lemons(Creo que se le dice así a las escenas explicitas de alto contenido sexual que aparecen en los Fics) puedes saltarte el lemon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lo que empezó siendo un beso apasionado, termino para Akane, una sesión de caricias por parte de Ranma, ella se sorprendió por lo atrevido que fue, al estar tocándola, acariciándola de tal manera, eso sí, a ella le encantaba, desde que volvieron de China hace 2 Meses, ella una vez que se quedó sola con él en la casa, ella vio a Ranma desnudo, en el baño… él se estaba bañando, ella lo vio sin querer, no fue porque quiso, simplemente ella iba a bañarse, pero cuando lo vio fue demasiado tarde, vio su miembro erecto ese día, sus músculos, todo su cuerpo desnudo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al extremo y empezar a tocar su parte intima, desde que el llego a su vida, empezó a masturbarse, a darse placer mutuo, pensando en él, esa ocasión, le había dado un recuerdo del cuerpo del Ranma actual, no como el de hace 2 años que vio por accidente desnudo cuando ella pensó que el era una chica. Se molestó al instante al recordar que él no le había avisado que era hombre en realidad y no mujer.

Cuando el entro a la tina, ella vio que el… estaba masturbándose también, ella no le dio importancia alguna, solo disfrutaba la vista, viendo como su prometido se masturbaba, y fue a los minutos que ella escucho que el decía su nombre en gemidos, estaba masturbándose pensando en ella, la cual la enojo por pervertido y a la vez le gusto que pensara en ella cuando hacia eso, y no en sus otras prometidas.

Salió de ahí, se encerró en su habitación y empezó a tocarse hasta que se durmió.

Volviendo a la actualidad, el la recostó en su cama y se puso encima de ella, la estaba besando en los labios, atrevidamente, introdujo su lengua en su boca, ambos, se embriagaron de su exquisito sabor, estuvieron así por un par de minutos, Ranma se separó tomando un bocado de airé al igual que ella, respiraban agitadamente, ella lo vio en sus ojos… el mismo brillo que vio ayer en sus ojos cuando la beso – *Esas son… dos lágrimas?* - se dijo a ella misma en un pensamiento, Ranma soltó dos lágrimas… lágrimas de felicidad, además de que le declaro su amor, le declaro matrimonio, estaba por tener una relación sexual con ella… con la mujer que ama.

-Ranma-: "Akane… perdona por mi atrevimiento, haberte tocado de tal manera y acariciarte… desde hace 2 meses ya no aguanto más, quiero hacerte mía, quiero que seas la primera y la única con quien tendré sexo, por favor, acepta mi petición de hacerlo contigo, no porque quiera, si no porque te amo." – Termino de decir demasiado sonrojado.

Akane se quedó en blanco, él le pidió algo que ella desde hace 2 meses quería, deseaba intensamente, ella le respondió con la mejor manera, volviendo a besarse intensamente con el azabache, estos movían sus lenguas como si sus bocas fuesen una pista de baile, el azabache empezó a besarle el cuello, lamerlo muy intensamente, ella gemía de placer ante tal acción, ella clava sus uñas en la espalda del azabache, sacándole algunos gemidos también, Ranma, empieza a quitarle la blusa que tenía, cuando la quito se vio embobado por sus pechos… ¡Eran más grande de lo que creía!, como una bestia me quite mi camiseta, ella de igual modo se desabrocho su sostén, já, ese sostén tan hermoso el cual el solo verá, pobre maestro Happosai, nunca podrá verlos o mejor aún, tocar los pechos de su querida marimacho.

Cuando ella se quita sus sostenes, se tapa rápido los senos, estaba avergonzada, creía que Ranma le iba a decir que eran pequeños para su gusto, ya que siempre la llamaba pechos planos, pero… el se acercó a su oreja y le dijo. – "Tranquila, tu sabes bien que no eres una pechos plano, Akane-chan, yo solo lo decía porque me molestaba tu actitud cuando tu te enojabas conmigo." – Ella se sintió aliviada por sus palabras. – "Si quieres saber mi opinión verdadera, debo decirte, que son muy sexis, además de apetitosos como tú, mi amor." – Dijo el, dándole un beso corto en los labios, tomando las palmas de las manos de su prometida para quitárselas de los senos, ella se sonrojo mucho con lo que dijo, el creyó creer escuchar un 'pervertido' a lo cual él le respondió. – "No es mi culpa que seas tan endemoniadamente sexy, querida." – Esto hizo que se sonrojara mucho mas aun, el empezó a darle besos desde sus labios, hasta llegar al pecho de ella, el acarició uno de ellos mientras lamia con suavidad y extremo cuidado el otro, ella gemía, diciendo su nombre, esto hizo que Ranma tuviese una erección, ella lo noto porque lo sintió cuando intento mover su pierna para estar más cómoda, ella con su pierna derecha, empezó a tocar su miembro ya erecto, de forma suave, el gemía un poco, no dejaba de besar sus pechos, acariciarlos, tocarlos hasta que ya no pueda sentir más el tacto con la palma de sus manos, atrevidamente bajo uno de sus manos hacia la intimidad de ella, como ella acariciaba el suyo, él debía hacer lo mismo, ella sentía mucho placer cuando él la toco ahí abajo, el empezó a dar besos desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, le quito sus Jeans con cuidado, hasta dejar ver una panti color Rosa, él se sonrojo demasiado, metió su mano en su panti y empezó a tocar su vagina.

Ranma sentía que estaba húmeda, demasiado húmeda, así que delicadamente le deslizo sus pantis, ella para que se le hiciera más fácil quitárselas levanto ambas piernas, si no fuera porque Ranma sabe controlarse, ya hubiera tenido una hemorragia nasal, al ver su vagina al descubierto, su miembro se puso más duro de lo normal, como un salvaje, se lanzó hacia su parte intima, empezó a lamerla, besarla, tocar, ella sentía mucho placer, gemía casi descontroladamente, luego de 5 minutos, de que él le hiciera sexo oral, por su cabeza, se dijo a si misma que era su turno, así que tomo valor y le dijo muy pícaramente. – "Ra-Ranma, es mi turno de divertirme Jiji" – Dijo Akane, termino con una risita picara, esto hizo que Ranma se pusiera mucho más sonrojado, el vio como ella se levantaba, le dio la mano y el la acepto, él la acerco a ella, ella lo beso, hizo que Ranma quedara de bajo, y ella arriba de él, ella empezó a besar su pecho hasta llegar hasta su intimidad, ella acariciaba su intimidad, empezó a desabrocharle sus pantalones chinos que tanto le gustaban, el chico ayudo a quitárselos, luego él se quitó su ropa interior, ella quedo asombrada, era mucho más grande de lo que vio la otra vez en el baño, ella lo agarro con su mano derecha, empezó a moverlo de seductoramente de arriba abajo, lentamente, el chico le gustaba demasiado, ella sentía el latido de su miembro con la palma de su mano.

Ella dejo de masturbarlo, así que empezó a hacer lo que ella quería hacerle desde hace mucho tiempo, un oral, ella no era experta en esto, pero al menos había visto una película pornográfica, la cual la protagonista de aquella película si sabía, ella introdujo, se sorprendió aún más cuando su miembro estaba latiendo descontroladamente, tenía que hacerle su oral con sumo cuidado, ya que si lo hacía muy rápidamente, este iba a llegar a su climax, y ella no quería su liquido en su boca. Ranma estaba muy concentrado en no perder la cabeza y terminar corriendo en la boca de su querida prometida, estaba demasiado alterado, quería ya hacerla suya, gemía descontroladamente.

Ella disfrutaba el sabor de su miembro, lo lamia, chupaba, intentaba tragarlo, no tenía palabras para definir lo que era estar con el amor de su vida, ella lo miro a los ojos, él la vio, y como si fuese telepatía, entendió su 'mensaje' que trataba de transmitirle, ella se sentó de rodillas en la cama y se dio la vuelta, se acomodó en la cama, agarro su cintura con sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, entonces fue cuando **la magia de esa noche empezó**.

El introdujo su miembro, lentamente, ambos gimieron, fue algo mágico, empezaron con movimientos calmados pero cada vez empezaron a hacerse mas apasionados.

-Akane-: "Oh sii Ranma, sigue así, n-n-no t-te detengas por favor." – Dijo Akane, con mucha placer

-Ranma-"D-dios, A-a-Aka-ne." – Alcanzo a decir Ranma.

Ella agarro una almohada, la mordió para que no se escucharan sus gemidos de placer 100% absolutos allá abajo, no quería que la escucharan por culpa de ella.

Ranma por otro lado se mordía su labio, aguantando las ganas de no hacer ruido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:58 P.M 31/12/89. Faltan 2 minutos para el año nuevo.

Abajo, todos estaban juntos, tomados de las manos esperando al año nuevo, aunque se preguntaban dónde estaba el azabache y la peli azul, todos dejaron de darle importancia, ¡Se acerca el Año Nuevo! Se decían.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:59 P.M 31/12 /89. Falta 60 segundos para el año nuevo.

Ranma y Akane intentaron muchas posiciones, el arriba de ella, ella arriba de él, pero al final terminaron en la posición dónde el quedaba arriba de ella, él la besaba mientras la penetraba salvajemente, para que los inquilinos no escucharan lo que estos par de pervertidos estaban haciendo… ¡Más aun cuando estaban a 10 segundos del año nuevo!

-Voces en tono alto- : "Diez, Nueve, Ocho, Siete, Seis, Cinco."

-Nabiki-: "Cuatro."

-Kasumi-: "Tres."

-Nodoka-: "Dos.

-Genma y Soun ya ebrios-: "uUuU-Uno."

-Ranma&Akane-: "F-feliz año nuevo, mi amor."

-Gritos-: "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO."

-Ranma&Akane-: "Aaaaaahhhhhg" – Ambos llegaron a su climax, el azabache no le dio importancia alguna haber acabado dentro de Akane, al igual que Akane ni noto que usaron protección, ambos, luego de haber terminado, se acostaron juntos abrazados desnudos, ella recostó su cabeza en su hombre, él la abrazo mientras acariciaba su deliciosa piel.

Ambos dicen al mismo tiempo. – "Te amo." – Se dieron un beso, el primer beso de este Año Nuevo 1990.

Cuando terminaron, ambos se vieron a la cara y dijeron en coro. – " **Una noche mágica para empezar de buen pie el año nuevo"**

END.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Si llegaste hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte por haber leído mi primer fic&two-shot, gracias mil gracias. :D

Quiero aclarar algo, seguro habrán leído lo siguiente:

¡OH MY GOD!

Esto hace guiño a una frase que dice Joseph Joestar, protagonista del segundo arco de JoJo's No Kimyou na Bouken Battle-Tendency.

Me hizo gracia poner eso, me reí como 2 minutos sin parar de verdad jaja.

Por otro lado, tengo una historia que estoy por empezar a escribir de Ranma ½ , eso sí, no es un one-shot o two-shot, en mi opinión está interesante, eso sí, emparejamiento Ranma x Akane. Si les gustaría leerla, pueden dejarme por mp o review de que la quieren leer. :p

Espero sus review sobre este segundo cap y además de su opinión sobre esta historia de dos capítulos. :D

Este segundo y último capítulo tuvo 6408 palabras, en total: 13.462 palabras. (Eso sin contar los agradecimientos por haberlo leído)

Gracias por tu review, **Snorlax 345,** espero que te haya gustado este cap y mi historia :D

Bye!


End file.
